


Difference Between Poor and Rich

by Liamshugepaynis



Series: Differences [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: It Sucks, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Taylor Swift is Amazing, Threesome on Chapter 12, Top!Liam, Top!Niall, bottom!Niall, bottom!Zayn, idk - Freeform, larry - Freeform, so far - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 15,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamshugepaynis/pseuds/Liamshugepaynis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a rich 17 years old boy who's parents buy anything he wants and has two bestfriends who are also rich Harry and Louis.</p><p>Liam is a poor 19 years old boy who works all day in a bakery in order to survive and he has only has two friends, Zayn and Perrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

( Niall's POV )

My parents called me from the living room which is 2 floors down, I opened the door to find them on the coach waiting for me.

"Did you call me" I asked my parents.

"Yes honey, We just wanted to tell you that you're dad and I are going to France on Wednesday for a week" my mum said.

"Oh Okay" I said.

"You're brother is going to watch you so behave" said dad, I sighed I'm 17 I can take care of my self.

"I can take care of my self" I told them "I know sweetheart we're just making sure that nothing wrong happen" mother said.

"Ok" 

Then I left to my room only to find my bestfriend harry laying on my bed.

"Took you long enough" he said.

"I just went for like 3 minutes, How did you even get in I didn't hear the door open!" I asked

"You left for 4 minutes and the miad let me in from the back door, Anyways wanna hang out in my house Lou's coming" Harry said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure" I answered.

We left the house, Harry's home is far just 10 minutes long walk. He opened the door to be greeted by a familiar voice "Harry, you just left like half an hour ago!".

"Hello mrs Styles nice seeing you agian" I greeted Harry's mother.

"Oh Niall, Lovely seeing you too" she said "And how many times do I tell you call me Anne"

"Yeah sorry Anne" I replied.

"It's fine dear" she said "Oh mum Louis is coming for dinner also, wait do you want to stay for dinner Niall?" Harry asked.

"Sure" I aswered.

"Oh You're boyfriend's coming better make something nice!" His mum said 

Harry blushed "mum he's not my boyfriend he is my best mate nothing more" my bestfriend said.

"Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that" she chuckled.

He blushed even more then muttered something that sounded like "whatever" I chuckled Me, Louis and Harry are gay and Harry And Louis have a special kind of friendship. They do eveything together and they cuddle alot.

When we arrived to his room, he said "God she's so embarrassing" I chuckled 

The door sudenly was kicked open then a loud voice was heard "The king has arrived bow down you people"

I said "More like quenn, Louis keep down you're voice"

Louis replied "Never, why are you trying to change me don't you like me for who I am?" he fake cried

Then Harry said "No boobear we love you" what a drama quenn I laughed

Louis stoped fake crying then said "Anyway look at this video I found it's so funny" He pulled out his phone and showed us the video doon enough they we're on the floor laughing ( or ROFL )

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

At the same time there was a boy struggling to work for money.

$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $

( Liam's POV) (my hand hurts from all the writing I didn't take break


	2. Chapter 2

(Niall's POV)

Tomorrow my parents are leaving to France and I'm slightly sad becuase I love my parents.

Me and Louis are curently walking to the bakery to buy a cake for harry's birthday tomorrow, the same day mum and dad are leaving, I've been to to the bakery once or twice in when I was a kid and I don't remember how it looked.

(So I made the plot on January 31)

We walked in to see the place with only 4 Customers. I went to see how many kinds of cakes they have but I didn't know where so I asked a worker with Raven hair "Exuce me, I want to see what kind of cake you have" he turned around to look at me and said "Follow me" and I followed then he showed me the cakes.

I looked around for Louis to choose a cake but he wasn't herethen I saw him coming out from the bathroom "Sorry I went to the bathroom" he said.

"Come here, Which one do we take?" I asked after 5 Minutes we chose one.

Then I said to the worker "We want this one, Make sure it's ready by tomorrow morning" He nodded, Then a guy came to the worker and said "Hey Zayn wanna hang out today" and HOLY MOLY he was HOT. he has short brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, huge bicaps that I want him to pin me to a wall with them. He was really really sexy.

"Sure" the guy that I assume named Zayn said.

I think I was staring at the sexy beast becuase he looked at me and I blushed and looked away quickly.

Louis grabed my arm and dragged me out of the bakery. I pulled my arm from his grasp and looked at him "Why did you drag me?" "Cuz you were staring at that guy again and didn't hear me saying let's go".

"What do you mean I wasn't staring" I blushed "Yeah and I don't like carrots, stop lying".

"I just think he's atractive let's just go" I said and he shrugged "Ok".

I stopped walking "Let's buy another cake" I starded "So you can stare at that guy" He said.

I blushed and said "that's part of the reason, the other part is becuase I'm hungery."

"No" he replied "ooh come on lou..."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Liam's POV)

By the end of my shift I walked to Zayn and we went to his house "So let's talk about blondie" I got confused "Who?" "That blonde guy who was checking you out" "Oh he's kinda cute but I don't need a relationship right now" I said.

"So you want to be with him but you can't" I looked at him "What!? I didn't say that, anyway what about that perrie girl." 

"Went on a date with her yesterday, it was good but I want to ask her to be my girlfriend and I don't know if it's gonna last long."

I said "don't worry I think you relationship with Perrie Perrie chicken is gonna last forever" I started chuckling "Get it, as in per peri chicken."

"God you're such a dork" He said.

"So anything new" I asked 

"No... Oh I almost forgot do you want to come here on thursday? my family is having BBQ in the backyard." 

"Sure, And maybe you can invite Perrie Perrie chicken too."

He huffed "why am I even friends with you again"

"Cuz I'm the bestest friend ever."


	3. Chapter 3

(Niall's POV) 

Today is Harry's birthday, My parents already left in the morning.

Me, Louis and Harry are going to Nando's to celebrate Harry's birthday, He's turning 17. I was practicaly (I don't know how to spell it) bouncing all the way to Nando's. I couldn't help it. it's my favourite place in the world.

We entered and went striaght to our table. We always sat there, everyone knew.

The weiter came and asked "Welcome to Nando's, Can I take You're order?" after we ordered (we don't have Nando's in here, I don't know anything there) we talked about random things.

The food came, it was so Delicious I wished I could marry it. I love food.

I exuced myself to go to the loo (I'm trying to be british...... is it working?) I pooed so much I think I have Diarrah (agian sorry, english is not my main language) on my way out I heard wispers, so naturelly I followed the sound

till I saw the guy from the bakery sneaking to the storage room followed by someone.

I went a bit closer to see the really sexy guy from yesterday, I nearlly feinted from how hot and sexy he looked. Also I had a wet dream about him today. :3

69696969696969696969

(Liam's POV) :)

"Are you crazy?" I panicked.

"Leeyum, we're just taking a small amount of food becuase we are hungary."

"No, I don't care what you're saying."

"We're just borrowing the food"

"Then how are you going to return it after you eat it" I raised an eyebrow (sexy eyebrows) "It's not borrowing, It's stealing"

"Do you want food or not becuase you're gonna starve yourself and you're mum"

"Uhh, fine let's be quick so no one catches us"

"Oh, I thought we were gonna go slow and not caring about anything, Thank you Mr. Obvious for helping me clear that"

"Get going" I snapped 

"Ok Ok calm you're huge ass down"

"You have the bigger bottom Zayn" I smirked

"Whatever"

We opened the storage room and we got food as much as our arms could hold.

When we put it all in Zayn's car I felt like some one was watching us so I turned Around And my eyes met a pair of blue ones.

I started slowly walking towards the cute boy, But he started running away.

I thought about running after him but he was already out of the place.

"Liam, come on let's go"

I nodded then slid onto the car.

All the way to Zayn's house I kept thinking about the beautiful blue eyes (ha I didn't say orbs woooo) and the equally beautiful face and body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So What did you think of this chapter? I think it was horrible.
> 
> I didn't plan on writing this chapter it's like 4 am and i'm so bored so I did this.
> 
> I'm too lazy to make it longer or edit it.
> 
> What did you think of Zayn and Liam stealing food? What about Niall seeing them steal? will he tell the police or not?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the chapter this morning but it got fucking deleted 

(Niall's POV) 

Ever since I saw the hot guy I've been poping random boners on random times. I can't help it he's so sexy. I wan him to pin me on a wall with those huge bicaps and frick frackl me with his 7, 8 inch dick, well I think it's that big. Mine is quite small.

I'm now watching my cousin playing fifa 14 or whatever, I'm not a big spots fan or a videogames fan.

It's really awkward now. I wanna change it.

"Hey David, Where's the kitchen?"

He torned around and looked at me weirdly "what do you mean 'where's the kitchen' you been here more than one time".

I looked at him cofused. this house is new they bought 2 months ago.

The old one was an hour away from here. I never came to this house only the old one.

"Riiight, I forgot where it is can you show me"

He said "sure" he showed me the kitchen. and I ate half the food they have.

Then he said "come on now let's go back you ate half the kitchen"

"Bug I am stiw hungawy, I wanna eath nore" I said with my mouth full of food.

"No come on."

"Wait"

I grabbed the rest of my food and went with him.

9999999999999999

(Liam's POV)

I was lying on my bed, jacking off to the the thought of that beautiful blond boy. I wanna dat ass so hard that he can't walk for a month, better a year.

After Finished I cleaned myself my old broken phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello"

"Hello my dear Liam"

"Who are you, do you.... You don't even know me" (but I can hear you crying sorry couldn't help it)

"Oh I know my dear Liam I know" Who is that but I heard an fimiliar sound in the background.

I rold my eyes "Fuck you guys"

"Oh my god Liam I didn't know you such a dirty mouth" (I want that mouth to do other things to me if you know what I mean 


	5. Chapter 5

(Niall's POV)

I was at school today, and my English teacher was telling us a lame story of how a slave and a Lion became friends.

"Do real lions act the way they do like in the story?" He asked

"No they'll eat you" a student answered

"If you did what the slave did in the story, what will the lion do?"

" then you'll be dead by suicide"

"No it will eat you alive and tear you to pieces"

The bell rang thank god that was boring as hell. That was the end of the school day finally. I was walking to my house. they were so many people walking I tripped twice and I thought that I saw that hot guy. Ever since I saw him and I see him every where now.

I don't think I'll be able to resist pouncing on him the next time I see him!

I saw my house at the end of the street but I was cut of when someone grabbed my arm.

"Um, Hi, I-I just wanted to know if you told anyone about me stealing the other day so did you tell anyone?"

It was that guy, uhh he is EVERYWHERE!!!

"No, don't worry I didn't tell anyone"

"Good.... I-I-I want t-to ask y-you i-if you wanted t-to go out with me?"

God he looks so cute stuttering.

"Um I don't know, what if you steal from me or kill me last time I met you you were stealing!"

"No no I promise I won't do anything bad"

"Ok sure why not"

He's smile was so big. oh my god!

"So is saturday good for you"

"Yeah"

"Can I have your address?"

"Yeah" I wrote it on his phone. it was kinda old but I don't want to judge him by his phone. that's mean.

"Is 4 ok"

"In the morning or"

"Of course not in the morning"

"Yeah Ok I'll go out with you" then I turned to walk to my house.

Wait why did I give him my address I could have pointed towards it. it's like right in front of me.

I turned around again to see him jumping around wispering 'yes' pumping his fist. I shook my head at him.

I went home and The date is in two days since it's thursday.

I've got to call Louis and Harry and tell them about my date with the extra super mega hot boy.


	6. Chapter 6

(Niall's POV)

I rang Harry and he answered after the fourth ring "Hello?"

"HARRY"

"What Niall are you ok?!"

"Yeah, but You have to come here quickly, bring Lou with you"

"Ok be there in 20 minutes top"

I waited for like 15 minutes and then the bell rang. I ran faster than sonic can, I opened it quickly and dragged him to my room and pushed him in. then I noticed "Where's Louis?" then I turned arouned and saw A Brown haired dude with hazel eyes "Who are you? sorry I thought you were Harry"

"I'm Greg's friend, Albert but you can call me Al, and who may you be?"

"I'm Niall, Greg's younger brother and Greg's room is dowm the hall"

"Thanks" he said and then he left.

"Come on come on where are they" I said panicking cuz that's my second date ever. my first was kinda horrible I was 14 and My date was some guy I don't remember his name was, he toke me to an underground fight, I didn't like it still don't, and then he thought it was fine to take me to an tattoo shop and get matching tattoos of a women with ripped ribs and getting her skull crushed. I ran away from him the second he began getting the tattoo.

So I want this one to be good atleast and I don't know what to wear and how to act that's why I called them.

The door bell rang again and I sprinted to the door again and opened it but this time I saw who it was and it indeed was Harry and Louis.

So after that I told them everything and asked them to help me what to wear and how to act.

Louis started "First let's worry about what to wear the day of the date"

"Yeah" Harry agreed and I nodded.

"And about how you act is you wink at him alot, sway your ass, sit on his lap and rub his dick. it's that simple" Louis said calmly.

"Lou" I whined "I'm not trying to get him to fuck me..... but that's fine it's a bonus"

Harry said "how you act is normal, if he doesn't like it then he isn't worth it"

I nodded "thanks harry"

"Well Let's practice with your blowjob skills" Louis said

"Louis we are going right now the boy just wants a date not a shag"

"Well young Harold he said it's a bonus so we wouldn't want him to bite that guy's dick if he does give him a blowjob, like yoy did when you first gave me one"

Harry groaned "oh my god we are leaving right now"

And they left.

But after half an hour Louis came in out of breath "quickly take this before Harry knows"

I grabbed it and it looks werid it looks like a penis.

"What's this"

"It's a dildo, You can practice your blowjobs with it and you can use it to fuck your self with it too."

"Thanks Lou I'll make sure I use it"

"Yeah ok bye" then he left.

I actually want to use it becuase if I ever have sex my ass atleast would be a little experienced. I just don't know how to use it. so TO THE INTERNET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Question did you go to any of the WWA tour concerts?
> 
> Sadly I didn't
> 
> So My dad turned 50 wednesday
> 
> Happy late birthday dad
> 
> If he ever twerked it would be like grandpa is twerking
> 
> Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date... That's all

(Liam's POV)

I'm really nervous for the date tomorrow. I'm going to Niall's house to ask some questions to him.

I knocked three times and after ten seconds he opened the door "Liam hello"

"Hi Niall I came here to ask questions for the date"

"Yeah come on ask"

"Do you like stadiums?"

"Yeah sure"

"Do you like nowadays music?"

"Yes"

"Do you like lady gaga?"

"That a weird question but yes I like her music and by the way 'Bad Romance' is my favorite" he wispered the last part.

"Yeah thanks that's all"

"Sure did I help"

"Lots, ok bye see you tomorrow"

"Yeah bye"

!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next Day 1 hour and 46 minutes before the date

"Zayn I'm really nervous"

"Don't worry Liam I'm going to get my Dad's old clothes for you to wear they kinda look nice on you"

"Ok" and then he left.

I'm not feeling well today. not sick just It isn't important.

"Liam hello" Mr. malik walked in and said.

"Hi Mr. Malik"

"Liam I told A thousand times call me Yaser"

"Yeah sorry forgot"

"Ok what's wrong son"

"Nothing it's just that I'm not feeling well"

"Why is there a problem"

"Yes umm It's just I don't feel like I'm good enough for him, my date. He's super rich and can buy anything. But I on the other hand can barely pay the bills and can't buy anything"

(By the way I made Liam's mum leave and live with her friend without Liam because they can't pay the bills)

"Liam son money doesn't do anything. It doesn't change who you are. Money is just for living but You can change yourself not money. if he doesn't like you because you don't have money then he isn't worth it. some people get made fun of because they don't have money or get judged because they're rich. But I'm sure he likes you not because of the money but for you. it doesn't matter if you have money or not just the important thing is to treat him right. I know money is a touchy subject for you but It doesn't do anything against love"

"Thank you Yaser I really appreciate it how are you so good at this"

"What did you expect I'm an amazing awesome parent"

"Yeah I wish I had a dad like you"

"Liam you are basically my son just not by blood I even Love you like a son"

"Thank you so much" I felt loved and good He is really an amazing father, I hugged him and started crying.

"Now now you have a date don't cry"

He got up and left. I wiped my tears and Zayn came here wear this. after I dressed I came out and Zayn stared at me.

"If I liked you I would be riding your dick right now"

"What is wrong with you Zayn yesterday you said you like it when perrie wrappes her boobs on you cock now you wanna ride mine and tomorrow I bet you wanna deep throat someone's bones"

[][][][]

(Niall's POV)

"Louis What do I wear trousers or jeans I'm more comfortable with jeans but they make me look like I have bafilo legs and trousers make my ass show"

I said not knowing what to choose.

"Tight jeans duh"

"Ok thanks" I got dressed. I waited for Liam to come pick me up and when he came I hugged him and we started walking towards a big stadium.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a Lady gaga concert"

"WHAT" I was really shocked I didn't even know she was in town "YOUR KIDDING I LOVE HER"

"Calm down babe"

We stopped at a smoothie shop and Liam asked what I want and I said I wanted strawberries. 

The girl cashier didn't look nice and kept annoying Liam like 'what colour do you want your cream' 'how many milileters' 'or 4 grams or 5 grams'

He finally yelled "NO I DON'T WANT A BANANA ON TOP JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN SMOOTIES" and then a guard came and lefted Liam of the ground and I walked to the door to exit but Liam kicked him on the balls and ran to the cashier. He came out with the smooties and handed me mine.

After 20 minutes we made it and the concert started it was really awesome and fun.

After that we sat in my house's backyard. just laying and watching the stars.

"Niall I really like you" he said not looking at me.

"I like you too Liam" he turned his head.

"Really"

"Yeah I like you"

"Niall why are your eyes purple they were blue an hour ago" oh yeah I forgot.

"My parents said that I'm special My eyes turn purple at night and blue at day"

" that's cool, Well they're even more beautiful then those stars"

I blushed "thank you"

I grabbed his hand and tried to get him up but ended up falling on him.

"Leeyum come inside let's play a game"

"Ok"

I led him inside and set up the Xbox and put Just Dance 2014.

"What's that game"

"It's a dance game"

"Oh man I suck at dancing"

"I don't care it's fun"

I chose kiss you by one direction.

"I never heard of One direction"

"Oh my god They're like really famous there's Lewis, William, Harold, Zack and Neil" (let's just make them 1D's twins but not by blood)

"Ok let's start"

After 8 songs That I won. I chose the last one.

"No no please no Niall this a slow song"

I chose 'Careless Wisper"

"Come on it's romantic"

"Whatever I'm the guy"

"Ok I know how to dance for both"

It was really romantic Liam holding me from behind and spinning me.

After it ended Liam's arms are still around my waist and mine are still on his shoulders. we started leaning in and started panicking this is my first kiss other than my family.

"We're home" My mum yelled suddenly.

We quickly turned our hands and stepped away from eachother awkwardly.

"So Liam I really liked the Date thank you"

"I'm glad, because I spent most of my money on these tickets"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't worry Niall I wanted to spend them but I don't exactly have much money but it was worth it"

"Are you poor Liam?"

He nodded slightly.

"Well let me give you money"

"No Niall I don't want you to give me money I want to earn my money this is yours but I really liked the date would you go with me on a second?"

"Yes Liam but only if I pay"

"I refuse how about we share half and half"

"Fair enough"

"Ok bye Niall goodnight"

"Good night Li"

Then I got on my toes and kissed his cheeks hw blush and left.

After I got dressed in pajamas Louis called me "Hello"

"Did you choke on his dick?"


	8. Chapter 8

(Niall's POV) (I like it better)

I'm currently texting Liam

Nialler : Leeyum I really don't want to go to meet my brother's new girlfriend I wanna stay and text you all day

Sexy boyfriend : Babe you have to meet her you wants your approval.... I think 


	9. Chapter 9

(Niall's POV) 

I invited Liam to meet Louis and Harry.

Now I'm waiting for him to come.

Louis started "When is he coming"

I shrugged them got a text.

I opened it and it said

Sexy Boyfriend : Hey Babe I'm bringing my friends with me is that ok?

I smiled, Yeah That's a good thing.

Nialler : yes bring them I want to meet your friends 

We waited for like 2 seconds then tge bell rang.

Well that was fast.

I opened it to see Liam, The asian/Arabian Guy and I blonde chick.

I wrapped my arms around Liam neck and hugged him.

"Liam I missed you" then I kissed his cheek 

He wrapped his arms my waist and said "I missed you too, Love"

Behind us Louis made gagging noises.

"Shut up Your all lovey dovey with Harry. And I can't be with my boyfriend" god I love that word

"It's different"

"Well anyways Harry, Louis this is Liam and his friends Asian Guy and blonde ghost" I said and Liam shook they're hands

"Hello Nice to meet and well these are Zayn and Perrie"

Harry said "haba haba Nice ass Zayn"

Zayn blushed and Louis kicked Harey balls.

Harry groaned as he fell on the floor.

Liam wrapped his arms around my waist and wispered "if someone said your ass is nice they'll regret it" possessive, cute.

Louis said "Hey Let's play a game of Laser tag"

"Sure" I said and everyone agreed.

Everyone got in Zayn's car, which Liam, Perrie and Zayn came to here with.

Harry came to me and said "I don't like him at all"

I quickly replied "shut up you dump bitch" (bitch my fav word 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think will win 
> 
> Comment #TeamLiLo / #TeamZiall / #TeamHarrie (LOL) for who you think will win
> 
> I will post the next chapter at exactly 24 hours. 
> 
> And today my english said "go to the beach"
> 
> Then a boy said "your the beach (bitch)"
> 
> And the teacher understood and he's egyptian.
> 
> My teacher grabbed him by the hair lightly and said to us "by the way he's talking about himself"
> 
> Then everyone died luaghing.
> 
> True story


	10. Chapter 10

(Zayn's POV) 

I was walking quitly trying to find anyone when I noticed.

MY HAIR

IT'S RUINED 

OH MY GOD MY HAIR

suddenly There was a buzzing sound then it said that I was out of the game

What?!?

I turned around to see perrie jumping around and cheering. (By the way everyone has to be shot 7 times)

"Yay I beat some one"

Gid how could I be so wreck less.

Suddenly Liam appeared in front of her, he scared her so hard that she fell on the ground screaming.

Liam took the chance and shot her all seven shots right.

"You should've focused more hun"

He luaghed and walked away.

€€€€€€€€€

(Liam's POV)

I wan walking slowly trying to find Nialk or Harry.

I heard some footsteps.

I quickly Got my gun ready when suddenly Niall appeared.

He was doing the backflips cartwheel thing towards me.

He quickly Jumped and wrapped his legs around my waist and pointed the gun at me and shot four times.

It was the buzz that said I lost.

If your wondering Harry shot me three times before so yeah that's why I lost.

When he jumped off I fell on my back.

I stayed still for a few seconds and turned to Niall "what are you fucking spiderman" (hint: shane dawson)

Niall luaghed "no I'm just really flexible"

I groaned frustratly

+=+=+=+=+

(Niall's POV)

I saw Harry walking around I quickly got up to him and shot.

He noticed and returned the shot.

We kept hidding and shooting eachother till we both had to get shot obe more time to lose.

I was about to shoot him. but suddenly There was a buzzing sound and another one after.

I looked around confused.

Then I saw Louis from afar Cheering.

So he's the one that shot us.

Liam came up to him, hugged him amd lifted him off the ground.

Now I wasn't the jealous type so I wasn't even in the slightest bit jealous.

But Harry was the opposite.

He pushed Liam off Louis and Hugged him.

"Don't touch him, he's mine" Harry growled.

I rolled my eyes at him.

Liam came up from behind me and kissed my neck.

"I love how small you look around me"

I blushed "well I like it when a guy has a bigger body than mine"

He smiled cutely.

I returned it.

[•][•][•][•]

(Albert's POV)

I watched from afar that Niall's new stupid boyfriend took him to laser tag

Gah he ruined it. I had planed 74 different dates so far. I planed them so when he's finally mine I won't stress over where to take him. but that fucking cunt ruined it I plamed on taking NiNi to laser tag to our 29th date.

I have to completely take him out off the picture. I have to kill him, well that's plan C. I have two others.

"Al are you stalking that twink again"

I turned around to see my sister.

"Al I think your taking this too far"

I shook my head no.

"Look I have new information of Niall"

I showed her my paper full of information.

"And I got two pieces of his perfect hair to add to my collection"

She replied "well that isn't creepy at all, let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww cute Niam/Larry moment. Who picked Team LiLo won.
> 
> What do you feel that you won/lost?
> 
> So I like top Niall exept in Niam. I think that Liam tops in every ship idk why *shrug*
> 
> Maybe I'll make Larry and Niall threesome so he can top.
> 
> Do you think I should?
> 
> So I've been slaying all my tests at school like all my exams are fullmarks Exept one I got 6/10.
> 
> That's like a life time accomplishment.
> 
> So I'm trying to get 1000 reads before my birthday February 3rd and if we do let's get to 1500 and even 2000 I might get a heart attack if we do


	11. Chapter 11

(Niall's POV)

He panted as Perrie thrusted into him, He sucked Liam's dick faster. 

"That's it baby suck it"

Liam grabbed his legs and told Perrie "Fuck him harder"

Perrie obeyed and slammed into him harder.

Then Liam's cock slipped out of his mouth, Liam grabbed his dick and slapped him with it,

"I said suck"

He quickly put Liam's cock to his mouth and began sucking again.

!~!~!~!~!

I quickly woke up to Louis yelling for me to wake up.

"What the hell just happened"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I had a weird dream, Liam and Perrie were in it"

"What happened"

"Perrie had a dick and was fucking him and he was sucking Liam's cock"

They looked confused. "who's him?"

"Out PE/Gym teacher, Perrie was fucking him and He was sucking Liam's cock" (haha for who thought it was Niall)

Louis groaned "eww I hate that asshole, wish it really happened to him so he won't be able to walk and then he won't teach us again"

#+#+#+#

(Liam's POV"

I was at Niall's house, Greg, I assumed his brother got the door.

I approached him and asked "I want to ask your brothers hand in-"

He quickly punched me in the face and I fell on the ground.

I groaned in pain and held my jaw.

"Who the fuck are you? you're not marrying my brother you pedophile"

"What no I just asked for him to be my boyfriend and valentine" (since it's february 14th in the story)

"Then why the fuck did you make it sound so big and important"

"I wanted to be an good first impression"

He shook his head and left.

After about 5 minutes I saw My beatiful Angel go down the stairs.

He stopped for I few seconds when he saw me then ran into my open arms.

"I missed you Liam"

"It's just been 2 days"

"Look what I got you"

He ran to his room then came back here with an expensive looking jacket.

"This is for you"

I shook my head "no I can't, It looks really expensive"

"No it's just 140 pounds now Take it"

"Niall I can't"

"Liam it is really expensive so I can't let that go to waist so take"

I sighed "fine"

I put it on and Niall squealed "oh my god you look really hot in this"

I grinned and got my gift for him from my back and gave it to him.

He opened it and saw a necklace.

It said

I will always love you (I came in like a wrecking ball) my angel my whole wide world (find another one cuz she belongs to me)

I think he swooned and screamed "oh my god I think I love you"

After he said that, I pinned him to the nearest wall and kissed him on the lips for 10 seconds then pulled away

After that he slapped me in the face and said "fuck you just ruined my first kiss you idiot" then kissed me again.

"But wait I have another gift for you" I said

I pulled out a bracelet that said

I belong to Liam J. Payne

He tolled his eyes at me and put it on.

Then suddenly Zayn came in from the door and yelled "Liam I'm pregnant it's yours"

What no He can't be pregnant I never had sex with him.

He showed me the ultrasound and it showed everything.

I began to panic, oh my god I can't be a father at this age.

"Relax Liam it's fake" Niall suddenly said.

His hand went over to the date thay said

14/2/2014

And ripped it off and it said

17/6/1992

Then it went to the name 

Zayn Payne

What that's weird. Then he ripped it also then it said

Trisia Malik

I groaned angrily at hin "what the fuck Zayn"

He whined "Nialllll you ruined my prank"

"Who the hell do you think you are putting your name as Zayn Payne"

"Because it'll be more believable that way"

"Oh hell no You can't use his last name Only I can use it Niall Payns not Zayn Payne"

I chuckled as they continued arguing.

After about fivs minutes they stopped and Grag came and benned down to find something near the TV.

I waved at Niall to grab his attention, after I did. I made a dick entering an butthole motion with my hands.

He started giggling then I got up to put my croch near Greg's arse but not touching it. then I started to pretend I was fucking him.

Niall started to giggle even more.

I pretend to put my head back and slap Greg's ass. after like half a minute Greg noticed what I was doing and pushed me on the couch and punched me on the Jaw again.

"Don't ever do that again understand me"

I nodded quickly and he left

Suddenly Niall said "you deserved it"

"But it was funny right?"

Then he started luaghing and I joined him.

|_|_|_|_|

(Albert's POV)

I watched them from behind the kithchen's door.

I absolutely envied Liam.

Greg started speaking next to me "I don't like Liam, He changed Niall, Niall stays up late now, uses cuss words more I don't like that, I want Liam out of our lifes completely, Niall would've been much better with you Al instead of that guy"

"I can get rid off him for you Greg"

He nodded "I'm counting on you" he said then left

he doesn't want any guy near Niall but after I get rid of Liam I'll get Niall to be mine. He just Said it himself I'm better for Niall than Liam. 

I just need their parents approval and make Liam look bad then BAM What do you get.

A heartbroken Liam Payne and happily married Niall Jackson and Albert Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a long ass chapter for me.
> 
> I'm writing the threesome which should be updated today so byeeee.


	12. Chapter 12

(Niall's POV)

I walked around the park trying to find Liam.

After I found him I saw a girl kissing his neck but he looked like he wanted to kill himself.

I walked to them and pushed her off him. I palmed his cock and said "hey baby You said you were going to be at the restroom I wanted to ride you"

He replied "sorry babe she won't let me"

I turned to her and snapped "get lost bitch"

She hoffed and went away.

"Liam I'm breaking up with you"

His eyes widned "what"

"Just for today I want to do something I promise We'll get back together tomorrow"

He nodded and asked "can I ask what do you have to do that was important so you broke up with me"

"I'll tell you after I do it"

He nodded and left.

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second ever smut so what did you think
> 
> Leave your comments below telling me if I should write more smut.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter of how they met

December 8th 2009

Louis groaned as Mike came into view, that guy just does not leave him alone, it's a bit obvious he has a crush on Louis.

"Hi Lou.. uhm.... I just wanted to ask you..um ... will you out with me? like on.. a date"

Louis groaned again quitly and saw a random boy with blond hair and blue eyes. (Niall)

"You, go put my phone on the speakers and play this song"

He set everything up and the song started and Louis started singing 

Song :

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah 

I think I did it again 

I made you believe 

We're more than just friends 

Oh baby it might seem like a crush

But it doesn't mean 

That I'm serious

'Cause to lose all my senses

That is just so typically me

Oh baby, baby

Oops!... I did it again 

I played with your heart

Got lost in the game 

Oh baby, baby

Oops!... You think I'm in love

That I'm sent from above 

I'm not that innocent 

You see my problem is this

I'm drea-"

"Wait wait what are you saying" Mike said confused

"I'm friend zoning you dumpass"

"Uhh okay I understand" Mike said sadly and hurt writen all over his face.

Harry watched from afar and went to the guy (Louis)

"That wasn't nice, you should apologize"

"Yes, you should" Niall said too

"Uhh fine" Louis said groaning

"Mike I'm sorry It's just I don't feel the same about you, you should move on with you life"

"Ok I'll try"

Harry and Niall smiled, approving off his apology.

"So Yes I apologized but you guys seem like great lads we should hangout sometime"

They agreed and that was the start of a great friendship

>


	14. Chapter 14

(Niall's POV)

Me, Liam, Harry and Louis were talking in my favorite restaurant. Nando's.

We talked for a while till the door open and A girl with black hair and Hazel/Brown eyes came in. She was wearing a really short black skirt and a green top. she looks like she has a dick.

Harry wistled and said "Woh she's beautiful"

She turned to us and sat down next to me.

Liam wolf wistled "I'd fuck you hard, but I won't, cuase I have all I need" he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

He obviously trying to flirt with me. But I slapped him in the face not hard but not lightly either because of his earlier statement.

"Yeah, hehe no, I won't have sex with you"

"Babeee come on, you had sex with Zayn and Perrie, why not me"

"Because I decided not to be a slut"

"But I need it Ni"

He grabbed his dick "this monster needs a release"

"I don't care, figure it out yourself"  
He groaned "fine"

The girl started "hi guys I'm Veronica"  
"Hi, I never seen you here before" I said and she groaned in a not so female voice.

"Guys it's me Zayn"

"What Zayn"

"Yeah"

"Why are you dressed like a girl"

"Well me and Perrie had an argument yesterday about which life is harder, A boy's or a girl's so we betted that she has to act like a guy and me a girl, and who breaks first is the loser. the loser gets to be the maid of the winner for a month"

"Oh ok"

"Ugh these fake boobs and heals are killing me"

"Guess Perrie is right"

Then Someone came to us who is Perrie. But wearing clothes like a guy. she's wearing a snapback and a jock's jacket and sweatpants.

"Hey Veronica my girlfriend"

"Cut the shit Perrie I told them" Zayn said.

"Your not fun at all"

"Whatever"

"I'm loving the boy's life"

"I'm hating the girl's"

"Just admit it, girls' lifes are harder"

"Never"

"Haha"

"Why did you give me these kinda slutty clothes Per"

"Well you mentioned me being a jock so I am one now, and decided your a slutty girl so yeah me jock you slut, now go give one of them a lap dance"

"Uh fine" he went to Liam put I pushed him away "NO"

So he sat on my lap. but Liam grabbed ME and pulled me to his lap "mine"

He groaned and went to Louis and started to give him a lap dance. Harry didn't even budge. he looked like he's loving it.

"Damn"

I rolled my eyes at him.

Typical Harry.

Louis suddenly pushed Zayn off "ok that's enough"

"Thank god" Zayn said.

Perrie grabbed him by the waist and said "you're getting it hard tonight"  
"What"

"Since I'm the guy now, I'm putting a dildo on and fuck you"

"Whatever"

I turned to Louis and said "let's get out of here.

He nodded and we went out, but Liam called "hey don't leave me with them, wait for me"

"Excuse you, Your not coming you are staying"

"No please taking me with you"

"NO"

and we walked away 

"Come to my house I need to set up everything" Louis said

"Why"

"Me and Harry agreed that Every Wednesday We have the day full of sex, but you top all day and we switch everyweek amd he topped last week now it's my turn"

"Well what does it have to do with me"

"The thing is we can use anything on the other. toys, kinks anything"

"Oh ok maybe Liam and I should do this when I let him have sex with me, but he told me doesn't like it when he bottoms, he tried it once, It's ok I like bottoming more"

"Yeah he seems like the aggressive type of Top"

"He is, yesterday He pinned me on the wall while he was sucking at my neck, I couldn't even more, he was grabbing my hips roughly. I think I like it rough"  
"You do honey. Everytime Liam slaps your ass you look like you want to beg for a spanking"

"Well I'm kind of really submissive towards him... or any guy, I want to please them with my tight asshole"

"You haven't even had your first kiss"  
"My isn't special but my mouth is so only the one get it, and I think that's Liam"


	15. Chapter 15

(Niall's POV)

"Niall" I heard my mum call.

"Yes" I called back.

"Come here please"

I went to her and dad's room and saw her and dad and Greg.

"Niall... I think you should break up with Liam" Greg said.

"What!" I said

"We just don't think he's a good influence, mum saw him smoke once"

"I don't care I really like him and he's my first proper boyfriend"

"Niall please do what I told you to. I'll arrange you to marry Albert, Greg's friend" Mum said.

"No, I mean Albert is nice and all but I'm not interested in him"

"Niall don't disobey me, now go to your room I'll arrange the marriage. Albert is the best person for you. he has been nothing but sweet and nice and a gentleman and Liam's just a drunk, punk, rebellious teenager" Mum said

"No I refuse I don't want to" I yelled and went away.

I entered my room and texted Liam

Me : meet me at the park in 10

He replied quickly 

Liam : k babe

Someone knocked on my room and I called "who is it?"

"It's your dad"

"Ok come in"

He opened the door then closed it after he entered and sat down next to me.

"Listen Niall, I just wanted to say that I got nothing to do with what your mun just said. I may not like Liam that much but you like him amd I support your decision. If you want to date him then I don't mind" He told me.

I cracked a smile and hugged him.

"Thanks" I said to him.

"Ok well now I've got to go, I have to do something. do you want me to drop you off somewhere?"

"Yes. I want to go to the park"

"Ok now come on"

We exited the house and entered his car. he started driving.

I love my dad, he's the best person ever. Liam close at second of course.

He supported me through anything. he helped me, he was always there for me, he played with me. he helped me when Someone picked at me. I just love him amd greatfull of him.

"Well we arrived" he told me.

"Ok thanks bye love you dad"

"Love you too"

I got out of the car and he drived off.

I walked around till I saw Liam sitting on a bench.

"Hi" I said.

He turned around and opened his arms.

"Hey babe, I missed you"

"I missed you too" I kissed his cheek and sat down next to him.

We talked for a bit then started walking silently. I really like Liam..... Maybe even love him.

"I love your beautiful purple eyes Niall"

"Thank you Liam"

I blushed and looked down.

He grabbed my chin and lefted it up.

"Hey your eyes are really beautiful... your hole face is beautiful"

I blushed harder.

He looked so handsome under them moon.

Suddenly he started to lean in. I did too.

I felt his lips press into mine.

I felt like I'm in heaven. his lips where incredible. He's so good at kissing.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I grabbed his face.

We kissed for about 10 seconds then pulled away.

"Wow" what was he said.

"Yeah same" I blushed at what I said.

He grinned at me and talked for a bit again.

I spent about an hour with him when my phone started ringing. 

I answered "hello"

"Is this Grag Horan?"

"No it's his brother Niall"

"Well we need you too, We called to inform you that your father Bobby Horan was found raped and beat up on the floor, we need you here in the hospital"

I dropped my phone amd cover my mouth, trears falling down from my eyes.

"No no"

"Ni why are you crying"

I pushed my face on his chest and fisted his shirt "please take me to the hospital, Liam quickly" I cryed harder.

"What's wrong tell me"

I started punching his chest lightly.

"Liam please now now take me now or I'll faint right here"

He quickly carried me to the hospital running. with me sobbing really loudly.


	16. Chapter 16

(Liam's POV)

Niall was sitting on a chair balling his eyes out holding his father's hand.

Me, His mum and brother sitting quietly, while his mum cried quietly.

Suddenly I saw Mr. Horan's eyes open.

"Niall" he said dryly. because he obviously looks thirsty.

"D-da-dad"

"Yeah baby" 

"Oh dad I was so worried"

"It's ok now Ni"

Niall nodded while in tears.

Mrs. Horan came and hugged him, then Greg did it also.

I just sat there awkwardly. 

"Hi Mr. Horan"

"Hello son"

Oh my god he called me son, That's a great accomplishment. yeeess.

"Can you give me water Greg?" Mr. Horan asked.

Greg nodded, and gave him a glass of water.

Niall said "well I have to go to the bathroom"

"Me too" Greg said and they both walked out.

Mr. Horan suddenly turned to me and said "please take care of my son Liam, There were 4 guys who did this to me, and my father, I think they'll do it to my sons too"

"What do you mean?"

"Their names are Luke Gorge, Austin Tuqer, Thomas Jackson and Michael Payne"

Wait what

"But I thought I was the only Payne left"

"I don't know son" he said.

"I KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING IN THIS YOU DEVIO CHILD, GET OUT" Mrs. Horan yelled.

"N-n-no miss I swear I have nothing to do with this, I don't know any Payne othat than me" I said then suddenly.

Flashback

I was four years old sitting on a chair playing with toys.

My uncle Michael came in with a gun.

"Uncwe, what's that toy"

"That's for adults Liam now shut up"

I closed my mouth, about to cry then suddenly I heard a loud noise.

BANG

BANG

I saw my parents' bodies fall to the ground. Full of blood.

Tears started streaming down my face and Turned to my uncle.

"Your all alone now, Little Liam. no one is here for you"

He left the house that I was in, crying.

End Flashback

"I-I-I remember him, he's my uncle"

"What"

"LIAM" I heard my beloved Niall scream.

I shut up and ran to find him.

"NIALL NIALL"

I heard crying from near the roof.

I quickly went up to the roof. 

When I did.

All I saw was dead bodies on the floor.

I heard crying from down on the ground and I quickly peak from the edge of the roof.

What I saw was:

A black van. Two men Pushing Niall amd Greg into it. and a fimiliar face waiting by the car and A man sitting in the drivers seat.

I yelled "HEY"

the fimiliar man that is my 'uncle' smirked at me.

"Liam, my nephew come join us, your a Payne so come on"

"No way in hell you cunt, you fucking killed my parent. you're a burden to the Payne family"

He smirked even more and I saw none other than Albert Jackson get in the van and get Niall out. who was tied up with his mouth covered.

I have seen enough and raged so hard.

I saw a sniper on the floor.

I quickly got it and aimed at my 'uncle' amd shot.

I pulled the gun away from my face so I won't hurt it. it kicked pretty hard.

I quickly got up from the floor. which the gun pushed me on from how strong it was and saw. The black van speed away. and The man. my 'uncle' on the floor covered in blood. with his head on the floor, but not attached to the body.

I screamed As loud as I can. I can't believe that I let them take my angel away.

£££££

(Albert's POV)

So plan A didn't work because Niall won't marry me.

So this is Plan B kidnapping Niall. 

Those criminals are here to get revenge.

Their great grandparents suffered from the prison who Niall's great grandfather worked in as a warden.

They suffered from great pain. so they want revenge. they rape and beat up every Horan man in the family. which they did to Bobby.

But I don't know about Liam's uncle. he never was a part of this thing. The Horan's and Payne's never met eachother till Niall and Liam.

I honestly just want Niall to be mine, but these guys want to abuse him.

Even my dad Thomas Jackson.

Who knows about my kind of obsession with Niall.

I just have to think of a way to get Niall to Marry me without them raping him. I never wanted that.


	17. Chapter 17

(Niall's POV)

"Oww my head"

I woke up with a pounding headache.

I turned my head to see where was I.

It was a small room with a small bed and door, nothing else.

Oh my god

Is that Greg.

I ran to his body. which was laying lifeless on the ground.

I touched his chest then he shot up waking. 

I fell on the floor from shock.

God that scared me.

"Niall.. where are we"

"I don't know Greg"

I saw Greg's phone. someone was calling the phone.... my mum.

I ran to the phone and answered.

The door suddenly opened.

And three men appeared.

I hid ths phone behind me quickly.

I remember them, they are the men who kidnapped us.

"Hello boys, I assume your confused. we just want revenge from your great grandfather did great damage to our families, so we'll do damage to ALL Horan men"

"Why not the women" Greg told them.

"Because they can't do shit, the only thing they are good at is making food"

What a sexist asshole.

(Muara's POV)

"I smirked, oh women can do shit. That is taking their sons back. you're going down."

I Turned to a sobbing Liam and a sleeping Bobby.

"Liam get up, I found where they are"

He quickly shot up.

"What" he said happily.

Niall and Greg were missing for 4 days now, It's obvious Liam cares and missed for my son.

"Go call the police and tell them to come with us"

He nodded quickly and ran to his phone.

After he told them. I said to him to come with me to the car.

We went inside and I started driving.

"You know Liam, I'm sorry I doubted you, you are a good person, I approve of you relationship with my son"

His face let up like the sun.

"Thank you soo much miss"

I smiled at him.

And continued to drive till we stopped at the police station.

I told them to track down the phone and they did.

It worked and Liam cheered happily.

"Miss please give me your car keys, I need to find him"

"Liam honey you'll hurt yourself"

"Please"

I sighed and gave him the car keys.

He grabbed them and quickly ran out of the station.

Good luck Liam. we are coming too.


	18. Chapter 18

(Niall's POV)

I stared in horror as they dragged Greg out of the room.

"No please stop, don't hurt him, greg please no"

They went out and locked the door.

It was silent for a few minutes.

Till I heard the sound of skin slapping and Greg screaming.

"No please, stop it hurts aaaaaaah"

I pulled my knees to my chest and covered my ears.

Which Wasn't working.

I started to cry harder.

Please someone help us.

I can't deal with my brother getting raped.

At that moment I heard someone kick the door.

It kicked open to reveal Albert.

"Your coming with me" he said angry.

I heard police sirens from afar.

He grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me out of the place.

He went to a car and pulled the door open.

"Hey, stop you little shit"

I turned around to see my hero, Liam. and Harry.

=======

(Albert's POV)

UGH him again.

I can't let him ruin this. he ruined Plan A and B.

So it's Plan C then.

I pulled a gun from my pocket amd aimed at Liam.

I saw Niall stare at me and cover his ears.

I shot multiple times at Liam.

After I finished I saw him.

Laying on the ground.

Coverd in blood.

With Holes on his body.

One on his leg, one on his Shoulder, four on his stomach and two on his chest.

Niall let out a loud sob and ran to Liam.

(Niall's POV)

I ran to Liam and started to shake him.

"Liam Liam wake up please wake up please don't leave Me Liam please"

I started to cry again.

Why did this have to happen to me.

I pulled his lifeless, cold body in my arms.

I still can feel his heart pump. but very very weakly.

I still have hope.

I saw Harry run and punch Albert.

He threw Albert on the ground and started to beat him sinceless.

Normally I would be against violence but he hurt my Liam. and I won't forgive him got that.

I saw an ambulance pull up next to us.

People got out and carried Liam into the ambulance.

They carried Greg too who was naked and his arse looked really bad.

I don't how I'm going to sleep now.

And they carried dead bodies who turned out to be the criminals'. And Albert's.

I got up and hugged Harry.

He pulled me against him as I cried into his neck.

I just want everything to be normal again.

Where I'd cuddle with Liam, hangout with my friends and not have to worry about anything.


	19. Chapter 19

(Niall's POV)

I was taking a walk near the hospital.

I just had to leave there. I couldn't stand my father, brother and boyfriend laying in bed there.

Hurt

When I entered the hospital, I headed towards Liam's room. I need to see him.

It's been two weeks since Liam and Greg had been moved here. They are both in a coma.

I walked to the elevator and entered, I pressed the number 4. It took me up and the doors opened. I started to walk towards the room number 417 aka Liam's room.

I entered and walked quietly towards Liam.

I took his hands and linked it with mine.

Suddenly he opened his eyes (Orbs lol) and looked at me.

"Niall" He said.

"Oh my god Liam I'm so happy you're awake, I missed you so much" I said and hugged him crying.

"Hey, don't cry princessI missed you too" he said and hissed.

I noticed that I hugged him on a spot that hurts. I quickly pulled away.

The door opened to reveal the doctor. Mrs. Walsh

"Hello Mr Payne, I see you're awake" she said.

"yeah" He said.

"so maybe you'll be out tomorrow, ok" she said.

Yeeees

"Mr Horan, are you happy you friend is ok?" she said. Proud of herself.

Well yeah dump bitch I'm happy.

"He's my boyfriend"

She frowned and said "I'm sorry but that's illegal"

Wait what!

"Mr Horan is only 17 while you My Payne are 19"

Liam quickly replied "please doctor, don't tell anyone we have only been dating for two weeks"

"A month.... You've been out for two weeks" he pouted. What a cutie.

"well did you do anything sexual?" she asked.

"we only kissed once.. That's it. Right Niall" Liam said.

I nodded

"ok I'll let you guys go, only because you're 17"

Yesss

"thank you doctor" she smiled and left.

I turned to Liam and saw him pouting.

"I missed our one month anniversary" aww cute

"it's ok" I smiled "Niall you forgot to tell her about Zayn and Perrie threesome.... They're both 20"

"Let's NOT till her Liam" he nodded cutely. He's just overall CUTE.... And sexy.

He grabbed me and hugged me "I Love you Niall"

"I love you too Li"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello guys, sorry I haven't updated in 9/10 days, I had exams. Which I got a 86.4% as the overall score. And This morning I wanted to update but my phone fell and it broke :( , my dad took it to fix it now I had to search for my brother's old iPad, it hurts when I hold it.
> 
> Ok question : favorite song from all the four 1D albums, one from each album.
> 
> Byeee


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow already chapter 20 time goes by fast

(Liam's POV)

Finally I'm getting out today of the hospital.

It's so boring here. but My baby and my friends are making me happy.

Honestly Zayn and Perrie are still doing the bet. Zayn is in the edge of losing though. He keeps complaining and falls alot when walking in those heals.

"Hello Liam, feeling well today?" My doctor came and said.

I nodded happily.

Ugh I can't wait till I get out.

"Ok you should be out in half an hour, so get ready" she said and left.

Oh Niall my baby.

I can't wait to get my on his beatiful body. his beautiful face, beautiful chest, beautiful arms, beautiful ass, beautiful dick which is smaller than mine but still quite big.

How do I know his size you may ask?

We may or may not gave eachother handjobs yesterday while no one was here.

Shit I'm getting a boner.

I feel my dick getting hard. I gotta go to the loo so I can wank.

I made my way quickly to the bathroom, making sure I don't hurt myself.

When I arrived I quickly locked the door and got my pants down.

I started stroking myself slowly. spitting in my hand and got faster.

God... Niall my angel, my life.

My everything

Mine

I started to feel myself about to cum.

"LIAM.. ARE YOU IN THERE?"

What the fuck.

"IT'S ME LOUIS... STOP SUCKING YOUR OWN DICK AND GET OUT... WE WANT TO GET OUT FOR LUNCH IN HERE"

"Louis, stop yelling I can here you.... and I'm not sucking my dick. I'm imagining Niall is sucking my dick"

"I don't care you sick weirdo, now get out" noooo I still haven't got off yet.

"Just give me a sec Louis, I need a release"

"ok just hurry up or I'll tell Niall about your secret pictures... the ones where you photoshoped Niall's head on guys getting fucked"

"What, please Louis no don't tell him, I can't help it I'm a horny teenager still"

"Just shut up"

Great I can here his footsteps which means he left.

I started stroking myself again but my cock got dry now.

"Fuck"

I spit again and quickly got off.

After I finished, I pulled pants up and washed my hands.

I got out of the loo then went to the cafeteria.

I quickly spotted Louis and Harry making out, Zayn and Perrie arguing about who's better at things....

And Niall

With his hands on an smug looking Albert's chest.

While Albert arms are around My boo's waist.

Guess he isn't my boo anymore.

I felt my heart break in seconds and I let a few tears fall.

I knew I wasn't good enough.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your brains working because there's 3 POVS

(Niall's POV)

Can you believe what just happened?

Albert. Yes the one thar shot my boyfriend. just tried to flirt with me.

But I pushed him away and slapped him.

What a creep!

I turned around and saw that Liam still wasn't here.

"Louis, where's Liam?"

"I don't know, he said he'll come"

Where the heck is he.

I pulled out my phone and called his number.

I waited but no answer.

I called again but he answered this time.

"H-Hello"

"Hello Liam where are you"

"N-N-Niall"

"Yes Li where are you"

"... I'm at home"

"What I thought you'd be here"

"W-Well I s-saw you w-with Albert and I-I t-t-thought that you don't like me anymore"

What the heck

"No Liam I still love you. Li you can't just assume things. he just came up to me and started flirting but I pushed him away and slapped him"

"W-well thank you f-for clearing it up for me" he stopped crying by now

"Anything Li but can you just put a restraining order against him?"

"Of course baby I'll call you when I'm done"

We hung up and I went to a restaurant.

I order some hamburger and some chips.

I ate and waited till Liam called.

He called ten minutes later and I answered.

"Hello Niall, we'll have to go to court on Wednesday, is that ok?"

"Yes Liam now come to my house"

"Ok"

I hung up and walked home.

When I arrived I went to my room.

It's a big room with a queen size bed, a closet, at big plasma TV with some video games consoles and some one direction posterd.

I may or may nor lick their faces sometimes.

I went an turned on the Tv and started Just Dance 2015. my new favorite game.

I chose the song 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga because she's queen.

I started the song and mimiced the dancer on the screen.

Of course I won with 5 stars.

Because I'm just awesome like that.

The door opened suddenly revealing Liam.

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I began kissing his cheeks and lips rapidly.

"Hmm babe calm down" he said.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

I kissed his lips one last time and grabbed his hand to pull him and start playing.

"Ugh I hate dancing Ni"

"No you love dancing"

"Only with you"

I rolled my eyes, such a sap.

"Oo oo Best Song Ever lets play that"

I began the song and we started dancing.

After we finished I confronted "Liam what the heck, you were supposed to shake your asa towards tha camera not your dick"

"I didn't know.. it just showed him swaying his hips It didn't say front side or back side"

"Whatever"

Because I won with 4 stars and him only 2.

We played two more songs till he said "fuck, I'm sweating"

"Then take your shirt off" 

I didn't say that because I wanted to see his body.

He took his shirt off and I immediately wanted to lick him.

He's so sexy.

I quickly pushed him to my bed and sat on his stomach.

I quickly started taking my clothes off and I took his pants and bokers off revealing his massive cock.

"Niall do you really want to do this?"

"YES"

I grabbed a condom and put it on his Dick. I lubed it up and lined his cock to my ass. 

I adjust quickly to a dick.

I started pushing him in me slowly.

~~~~~~ (no smut but if you want I can make it)

(Zayn's POV)

A message popped up in my phone.

Daddywantsbjs69 : hey there cutie

Me : hi

Daddywantsbjs69 : can you show me your bum

Wow ok

Me : no

Daddywantsbjs69 : I'd totally fuck you

A complement takes me

Me : ok

I snapped a picture of my bumhole and sent it.

Daddywantsbjs69: god so sexy baby can you send me a video of you fucking yourself with a dildo

Me : wait a sec

I grabbed my dildo and pushed it in me.

I started the video and slowly starting fucking myself.

My ass is still lose from Perrie.

After I filmed it I sent to to him.

He sent me a video of him jacking off his HUGE cock and cumming.

Daddywantsbjs69: if you give me your address I'll come and fuck you

Suddenly Louis appeared here.

"Zayn what are you doing"

He saw the messages and said "the fuck, give me your phone"

"What"

"Zayn what if he saves those and posts them online"

"Ohh, I unabled private posts so he CAN'T save those"

"You know, he can get another phone and film a video of your video"

Shit

I gave him my phone and he did his thing

Me : go fuck yourself you pedophile

Daddywantsbjs69 :...... But it says you're 20

Me : I don't care bitch

Daddywantsbjs69 : I'm just 41 babe, You cam have this Dick all you want

God I really wanted his cock, it's so massive

Louis quickly deleted the picture and the video 

Daddywantsbjs69 : babe I still didn't save the video and picture

Louis blocked him.

Shit I'm horny now.

=======

(Perrie's POV)

I'm doing Harry's hair

Since it's almost as long as mine why nor do it

When I finished I showed him

"A bit girly, but still fabulous"

A gave him a cloth and said for him to blind himself.

"Why?"

"Just do it Harry"

He did and I got out a pink dress

I told him I was going to dress him up for Louis but I'm pranking him.

"Ok let me put your clothes on"

After I did he said "is this a dress... I feel like it is"

"No it's a dishdasha"

"What's that"

"It's an arabian cloth where men wear things that are similar to a dress but it's not girly"

"Well does it look good"

"Of course"

I pulled out the heals.

"Now it's time for the shoes that come with the dishdasha, be careful they are weird"

"Ok"

I put them on and he strangely started walking normally with them.

"Ok I'll take pictures because You look so good"

"Ok"

I took the pictures and sent them to Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis.

"You can take the cloth off now"

He stood infront of a mirror and took it off.

He fell on the ground from the shock

"WHAT THE FUCK"

"Hahahahahahaha"

"Don't post those pictures online you bitch"

"I won't but I posted them to the boys"

Suddenly there was laughing emojis being sent to me.

Haha

I texted them to get on this website that can connect 4 computers and they can call and see eachother.

While Harry was changing clothes.

I logged in and so did Zayn's computer.

There wasn't anyone infront of the camera.

"Ohh ohh Louis harder"

"What the fuck Zayn, Louis are you there"

"Yes babe, Louis is just helping me get this pimple to pop. god damn it press harder ohh"

After a minute they appeared "hey per"

"Hey Zee, Lou"

Now Niall logged in and I saw Niall sitting between Liam's legs with his back pressed on Liam's chest

"Are you fucking" Louis asked

"No" Niall said

Thank god they have bokers on because they aren't wearing anything else.

"God my ass hurts... It's completely ruined" Niall told us.

Okkaay

"Look I even have pictures of his asshole" Liam said.

"No, don't show us" I said.

"Yeah he can't because they are deleted now" Niall said.

He waved Liam's old phone on the camera. He deleted the pictures.

"What the fuck Niall I wanted to masterbate to those" Liam said.

"Fine just take them again"

Niall got away from the camera and I can tell he banded over amd took off his underwear.

"Just take them already Liam" Niall snapped.

Liam quickly took the pictures and said "damn, that's some fine butthole"

Niall slapped his chest.

"Yeah I should log off now" I said.

"Yeah we should too" Liam said.

"Noo I want sex" Louis said.

Me and Liam quickly logged off and Harry walked in.

"I had a dream today, the world was breaking apart. sky was red and getting torn apart. no one was there. I felt like lost hope and I didn't know what to do but I woke up and it was a dream ............. By the way do you have tissues because there's bird poop on my shoes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a long ass update guys. well Atleast to me it was.
> 
> So did you like it?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly my shortest chapter

(Liam's POV) 

So me and Niall are cuddling and watching Frozen right now.

"THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY" Niall yelled, with Elsa.

I smiled and shaked my head at him.

"So Niall, you are graduating in three months... where will you go?"

"Well I got 96% on last semester, I'm trying to get a little more to go to the best college/university" (idk which one is better in the english world) Niall said.

"Well good for you" I told him.

"Why aren't you in college Leeeeyum?"

"Well first I don't have the money-"

"Liam I can pay for you"

"No Niall I can't let you. and second I sucked at school, my highest was 74% which I was trying my hardest to get to college" I said.

"Well you can go to Military, my teacher said you had to have 67% to get there.... or was it 76% wait let me check from Google" he pulled out his phone and searched for the answer.

"Shit it's 76%.... I'll charm them into letting you in" he quickly jumped up from the sofa we were cuddling in amd ran to his dad's office.

He ran out happily nearly 10 minutes later.... well that was fast.

"YEEEES LIAM MY DAD BRIBED THEM NOW THEY RAISED YOUR SCORE TO 76% LIAAAAM YOU CAN GO TO THE MILITARY"

What!!!

I jumped up and ran to hug him.

I got too happy I lifted him off the ground.

I began kissing his face rapidly.

He giggled "Liam stop, there's something thing I need to tell you"

"What is it Ni"

"Well I got you in.... but you have to go next month"

What

"Baby can't you do something.... I want to spend everyday with you... I don't want to miss any day till you go to college"

Shit. I really don't want to go to now.

"Liam you have to go April 27th now it's March 14th, and btw the college I want to go to says that If they accepted me I have to start sometime in September" He said sadly.

Ughhh fuck my luck.

Niall's mum appeared "you should be thanking me..... Niall said for Liam to go as early as possible which is April 27th... but I convinced them to delay it to the same day Niall goes to college" She told us.

I don't think I smiled this big in my whole life. nor thankful.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Horan I really appreciate it" I said.

"Well it's the least I could do. you saved my sons. guess you aren't that bad" she said.

I hugged Niall one again.

"I love you" I wispered to him.

"I love you too" he wispered back.


	23. Chapter 21 (the smut)

(Niall's POV)

Oh my god

He's so big

I may have not kissed people but Liam.

But I sure did have sex alot for the last two years.

I mean I was like 15/16 you didn't think I was a Virgin but I am trying to quit the slutty act.

But I never had a cock this big in my life.

And only the half is in.

"You okay baby?" Liam Wispered. Rubbing my hip.

I nodded and continued pushing him in.

I can feel him ripping my ass. 

What the fuck.

After his cock was fully in. I started to bounce on him.

I may or may not be wild when I bottom.

So I pushed his chest roughly so he can't move.

"Ni what are you doing?"

I started snapping my bum roughly on his hips.

I started bouncing faster.

I slapped Liam on his face "what's my name Liam?" I yelled.

"Ow don't slap me"

"I said what's my name?"

"Ow your Niall"

I gabbed his chest and started bouncing really fast.

"Oh Niall I'm gonna cum"

Oh no he won't.

I standed up from his cock and grabbed it so he won't cum.

But he grabbed me quickly and pinned my face and chest on the wall.

"I'll show you who's dominate here" Liam told me.

He grabbed my arse and started roughly fucking me.

He was thursting so fast I couldn't keep up.

He slapped my ass. and grabbed my cock so I won't cum.

"Yeah baby you like that" he said.

"Uhhh Liam yes yes"

He grabbed the front of my thighs and lefted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We were in a weird position.

But he quickly threw me on the bed then put my legs on his shoulders.

By now my asshole is proper fucked. ruined.

"Uhhh Liam my arse is ruined but please faster, harder"

He continued fucking me but I pulled him into me so we were chest to chest. 

He was on top of me so I wrapped my legs around him. just about his bum.

"Yeah baby clench are that cock"

I did what he said and moaned loudly.

He grabbed my hip and flipped me over so I wan on fours.

He pushed in so quickly My ass almost got split open.

He fucked me doggy style.

His thrusts became sloppy and he kept saying "mine mine mine"

He came in me and I came on the mattress.

He pulled out his cock and he layed on his back next to me.

I don't want this to end.

So I grabbed his cock and started sucking it.

"Ni No I can't, it feels so good"

That incourged me to suck faster.

I started deepthroating him.

Guess these times I deepthroated bananas were useful.

He moaned loudly and he came in my mouth.

I swallowed his cum which honestly wasn't that good.

"Ugh Liam you should eat more fruits your cum tastes horrendous"

He laughed lightly and I grabbed out bokers and put them on both of us since Liam is too lazy to do it. I layed my head on his chest so I was laying on top of him. I started sucking on his neck.

After I did I licked his new love bite.

He giggled and pulled his neck away.

"I guess I should give you a love bite back" he said.

I tilted my head so My neck would be wider.

"I'm all yours Liam" I told him.

He did the same with me then we just layed there cuddling.

Honestly his tattoos were awesome.

I loved the feather tattoo and the 4 arrows one.

When I lay in his arms I always trace them with my fingers.

"I love you Niall"

"I love you too Liam"


	24. Chapter 24

(Niall's POV)

"So Niall where are we going?" Liam asked.

Did he forget already.

"Ugh Liam I told you this morning that I want you to come with me to my yoga class" I told him

"Wait yoga, I don't yoga" the fuck.

"Well you have to come with me now"

"What so you can go spiderman shit on me again" (he's referring to their date to laser tag)

"Why are you complaining, you got a boner when I did that" I said.

"Try being in my place, got your sexy ass all up in my face..... you were basically asking to be rimmed" he said, obviously daydreaming about that.

"Well it's yoga not karate so yeah" I shrugged and entered the yoga place.

So it's Thursday, 9:56 in the morning.

Class begins in 4 minutes.

"Ok Liam can you grab two matresses from the corner" I asked my boyfriend.

He nodded and went to grab them.

The teacher came in and said "hello you lazy shits, you know me, Mrs. Karkisha, Hope you don't break your neck, back, leg, arm or anything else like. last week 16 shit students broke a bone in their body. hope you aren't as bad as them" 

Oh yeah I remember that.

Liam came and dropped the matresses on the floor.

"So let's start easy first" she said.

We all layed on our matresses and waited for her.

"First, we lay on our backs" everyone did as she said.

"Then we left ourselves with our arms and legs" ok that's easy, so far none fel.

"Then we try to bring our hands and feet as close as possible. so you'll look like a circle" pfft that's for kids.

I heard a crack and a thud.

But apparently not for Liam.

"Aaaaah, my fucking back" Liam yelled

He was rolling around, holding his back.

"Class class. do not worry I can handle this" the teacher said with her slightly french accent.

She went over to Liam and checked his back. "nothing serious, I can bend your spine back into place"

Liam's head shot up from his position.

He was laying on his stomach.

"Wait what" he said.

Mrs. Karkisha shut him up by pushing him on his feet.

"Get ready" Liam didn't have time to process when she put her leg on the bottom of his back then pulled his shoulders.

Ouch.

He screamed some more than fell on the ground.

"Is it all good?" She asked him.

Liam nodded, his face on the ground.

"Mr. Horan, take this lazy beetch to home, you both don't come to class" I nodded at her and helped Liam up.

He stretched then started walking out.

I followed him out.

"How the fuck do you survive these things?" Liam asked. walking.

"I took classes since I was 14, seriously Liam I never saw someone this bad at yoga. how are you gonna get to military then" I said.

He just shrugged.

"I'll be the muscles, not the stealth" he said smirking. flexing his sexy arms.

"Yeah, totally sexy" I smirked and licked a long line on his arms.

He smirk got wider "How about we take this somewhere else?" He winked.

We were by my house's door now.

"Yeah.... my bed" I said then he lefted me off the ground by my thighs.

So eventually, we had a make out session. a quick fuck. some riding now I'm here walking to school the next day.

With a HUGE limp.

Everyone noticed.

I saw Louis and Harry standing by my locker. they were both looking at me.

Harry with a frown on his face and Louos with a smirk.

"Guess you got the big D yesterday Niall. hmmm, am I right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I finally updated. after 19 days. 
> 
> Forgive me please.... Have mercy. I was too busy sucking Liam's cock........ Sadly in my head. 
> 
> What's really weird is that I updated on my finals. like no, not on the weekend. not in the boring school. no these freaking idea came on an exam. *facepalm*


	25. Chapter 24

This is more like a lesson or advice.

########

(Niall's POV)

I called Liam's number, wanting to hangout.

"Hi Niall" he answered.

"Hey Liam wanna hangout?" I asked

"Sorry I can't" he said.

"Whyyyyyy" I whined.

"I'm really busy with work" He said.

"Weren't you supposed to finish two hours ago" I said suspicious. Is he doing something.

"Yeah, I'm broke, I don't have any money" he said.

Wait what.

"Wait you don't have money?" I said.

"Umm yeah, I kinda spent it all on food" he said.

"I knew you didn't have much money but why didn't you tell me you're basically poor" I asked him.

"Because I hate being labeled poor, it's just saying I'm unable to do stuff" he said.

"That's not true, you can do stuff, and Liam you don't have tire yourself for it I can gladly give you money Liam" I said smiling.

"Really, I just hate to be a bother, you earned that money I can't take it" he said.

"Liam I guarantee that you need the money more than I do" I told him.

"Oh Niall, you're the most sweetest, nice, good person I have ever met, thank you very much" he said happily.

"It's ok, I love helping others... and I actually would have forced you to take the money becuase you are my boyfriend, best one that is so I won't let you suffer anything, that's what boyfriends are for, anyways I'll send you money tomorrow okay" 

"Ok, thank you again Niall, I'd kiss you so hard if I was with you right now" I giggled.

"Well bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and smiled to myself.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I called.

Greg came in and gave me my male.

Ok I had a birthday invite, a bill, and a envelope.

Hmm I wonder what's in.

I opened it and started reading :

Dear Niall Horan,

Seven years ago, I don't know if you remember, I was pregnant and homeless. my parents were disgusted of me, I was 15 years old and pregrant. they kicked me out and the father of the baby didn't want to have responsibilities at a young age. I thought that this was the end. I couldn't survive anymore.

But one day, I was trying to find food in the park when I saw a small boy, I learned from people that it was you, you were carrying bags full of food, it was thanksgiving. I continued looking for food and you noticed. you gave me all of the bags of food and you told me I needed it more than he did. I smiled to you and I never been more thankful for something before.

Thanks to you, I now have a big house, a loving husband and two beautiful girls. I sent this to thank you for the food. without it I would have been dead now. but you saved my life with just giving food.

Thank you.

~~~~~~

This chapter is telling you that.

If you did small things like give food to the poor or talk to someone who is ignored. it may be nothing to you but it may changed their lives to the better.

Like for example, the ignored, quite kid in school that no one talks to. if you did as much as have a small conversation with them. it may saved their lives. They may have problems at home. they may feel unloved and that no one cares about them. but if you talk to them they may feel that someone cares. someone that is going to help them. because they were ignored their whole lives.

My advice is that.

Talk to them. don't ignore people. don't hurt people without reason. give help to the needy. hear their problems. it can save lives.

And who knows, maybe you'll get something in return. they may help you through the rough just like you did with them. :)


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update, I didn't plan on updating first

(Louis' POV)

We were all sitting in the Living room, talking. Me, Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam who went to the bathroom like 10 minutes ago. Still haven't come back.

"God where did Liam go?" Niall asked.

I shrugged and said "probably jerking off" 

He always does. that horny knuckle head.

Me and Liam formed a weird thing where we always call eachother names and allways doing pranks. I don't know but I like making fun of someone.

"I'll go to him" I said and stud up.

I headed towards the bathroom.

He probably forgot to lock the door, again.

I barged into the bathroom yelling "hey Dick head, stop touching yourself it's getting too long" I watched him pull up his pants quickly with roset cheeks.

It got a normal thing for us. we found Liam masterbating countless of times we won't be surprised if he walked naked. He just ALWAYS masterbates.

I took his phone without him noticing.

It was a picture of Niall's ass with his underwear on. 

"What's so great about his ass, mine's obviously better" I told him unamused.

"Nah yours is too big for me" he said joking which earned a smack on the head.

"How did you get it anyway" I said.

"I was pretending to play Mario Kart with him but sneaky took a picture of his amazing ass" he shrugged.

"Whatever moron, we're waiting downstairs" I smacked him again then left.

I headed back down and walked in to the big living room with the 2000 couches and tables.

"He was doing it again" I told them.

They began talking again, not shocked with Liam's ways.

I sat down again.

Liam walked in and sat down next Niall. 

He tried pulling Niall into his lap but Niall said and I quote "no you're just doing to get a boner than fuck me infront of them, fuck that kink of yours"

"I miss Christmas" Harry said. it's currently April now.

"Yeah me too" Niall said.

"Eeh I don't celebrate Christmas" Zayn said. because he's a muslim.

"Yeah but for some reason you invited me into your house, that was full of people and had a Christmas tree with louds of presents" Liam said.

"We celebrate it for fun and family" Zayn snapped.

"Calm down beatiful" Liam said.

Niall smacked his chest "I said no flirting with other people" Niall said.

Liam pouted and said "but I was born to charm people"

"Well you obviously charmed me and I forbid you from using it on other people as long as you're with me" he said.

"As you say my queen" Liam bowed his head and Niall puffed his chest.

"Yeah I'm the queen with my huge breasts" Niall said.

"Hey remember That Christmas where we ruined the food every where" I told Harry and Niall.

"Oh yeah" they said.

"What happened?" Liam asked like the confused, stupid puppy he is. well he definitely doesn't look like a puppy but still. his face tells it all.

"Well we were playing football inside the house because it was snowing so much outside. we invited the whole neighborhood to our house on Christmas that year. some my mum finished the huge dinner and well I kicked the ball a little too hard and it went to the dinner table. half of the food flipped on my mum and she was fully covered in food, it was hilarious. wish I took a picture of her" Niall told Liam and Zayn, stopping once in a while because of laughing. whick honestly was contagious so we all were laughing at the end. it was just a special thing on Niall.


	27. Chapter 26 - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all end here

Fast forward 5 months, the day of Liam's departure.

(Third Person POV)

Niall smiled sadly at Liam's now empty small apartment. That used to have an old couch. a small TV. And two broken chairs and a small bed. it was lovely to Niall. he felt really comfortable and he felt like home here.

He shut the door and locked it. he handed the key to Liam. who is standing infront of him. 

Liam has already put all his boxes on the truck and it now went straight to the airport. 

Niall smiled sadly at Liam, his lips twitching slightly but turned into a frown. his eyes watered, "I'll miss you" Niall said, his words cracking.

Liam quickly pulled Niall into his arms who burried his head on Liam's chest.

"No need to tear up Ni, We don't need to make this any more emotional Love" Liam told his tearing up boyfriend.

"It's just 3 months, I'll see you on Christmas" Liam continued.

Niall pulled his head away "but I'll moss you mu-" Niall cracked on the last word, letting his tears fall.

Liam sighed and hugged Niall closer to him.

They layed there for a few minutes, enjoying eachother's presences. Until a car horn was heard, signaling Liam most go now.

"I love you Niall" Liam said and kissed Niall's lips. he rushed outside to the car and opened the car door. Niall's dad was driving.

"I love you too" Niall called out, which made Liam smile to him.

Niall just felt really sad. he ran to Liam and hugged him again. 

"Promise you'll be back" Niall mumbled into Liam's chest.

"I'll always come back" Liam promised and broke their hug. 

Liam got into the car, and Niall watched it drive away.

~~~~~~

July 17th 2040

"I'll aways come back"

Liam did keep his promise, he came back. after his departure, after his first war and his second, final one.

That was what Niall made Liam promise. for Liam to come back after war or whatever they did there in the military. Safe and sound. Alive. But Niall sure does want to change that promise into something else. He always wanted Liam alive. he practically made Liam promise to never die. but of course Liam couldn't keep that promise.

Niall read what was incraved on the stone infront of him one last time.

Here Lays Liam James Payne

Augest 29th 1994 - February 22nd 2017

Son, Bestfriend, boyfriend.

His last words "I do"

Niall remembers the day correctly.

February 22nd 2017, aka his and Liam's wedding day.

{flash back}

"Liam James Payne, do you take Niall James Horan to be your lawfully, trustworthy Husband?"

Liam smiled at his fiancé, soon husband.

"I do"

"Niall James Horan, do you take Liam James Payne to be your lawfully, trustworthy husband?"

Niall smiled brightly.

"I d-"

Niall got cut off.

Eveything happened too soon.

A few seconds later, Niall saw his lover falling on the ground, blood around him.

Niall screamed shaking his bloody body.

"No no Liam wake up Liam no no please don't dont-"

{end of flash back}

Niall is now happily married to a handsome gentleman, and he has a beatiful daughter and a handsome young son.

Niall smiled at the stone one last time. letting his last tears fall.

"I'll always love you, Liam James Payne, my first and true love, maybe one day I'll meet you there in heaven, please wait for me. but for the time being I'm not coming there soon. I have children to take care off, and a loving husband to please, love and pleasure. but I love you Liam please remember that" Niall wispered to the grave that belongs to Liam, his first ever love. Who passed away on their wedding day. they were two words away from finally being married.

But unfortunately, fate just never wanted them together.

Niall wiped his tears away and stud up, leaving the graveyard.

________

Well it has been a short time that I'll never forget guys. only 5 months. wow it feels much shorter. but eventually this story would end. which is now. this is the book that got me started on writing. and I loved every single bit of it. 

I love this book, I'm not ready to let it go. so I'll edit it later on in my life. make it better.

Thank you to all my readers and special thanks to kadiebmore Eliy-Horayne for commenting the most on this book, they made me want to continue this book. which was a good choice right?

Well I also would make a sequel to explain what really happened, detailed.

But first I must reach my goal : 10 different people who want the sequel.

Well bye for now. it was an amazing 5 months. this book ended with 4.3K readers. let's see if it gets even more.

This book lasted Augest 10th 2014 - January 4th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Wattpad
> 
> BTW those 2 accounts are both on Wattpad


End file.
